Touch
by BobSince1934
Summary: Sara has some qualms about masturbation, but Tegan assures her that it's nothing she shouldn't like. Oneshot.


Tegan shoved her history textbook into her backpack, stretching the denim around the oversized paper wad. She slung it over her back and got one arm beneath a strap before something stopped her from completely donning it. Sara was behind her, gripping the second hanging, purple strap and stripping the other from Tegan's right shoulder.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

Sara deposited the bright purple sack with a thud onto the ground by her feet, then promptly spun Tegan around. She stared suggestively into her sister's eyes while leading them to Tegan's bed. Pushing the elder twin onto the mattress, Sara immediately climbed atop her sister, kissing her.

"Saraaa," Tegan groaned. "We don't have time."

"I guess I'll just have to move faster, then." Sara began kissing the delicate, pale skin at the nape of Tegan's neck and placing soft nips to the thin skin above her protruding collarbone.

"No," Tegan protested. "We don't have time for this, Sar." They had to leave for school in less than twenty minutes.

"You were practically begging for it last night," Sara said, continuing her attack on Tegan's innocent flesh.

"Well, that was last night," Tegan explained. "We have to leave, and I'm not even in the mood, anyway."

That made Sara stop her assault. "Not in the mood? Must I repeat, you were begging last night."

"Well, I… took care of it."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, a puzzled expression displayed across her face.

"You wouldn't touch me, so… I did."

"You… oh. Oh." Sara finally understood what Tegan was getting at. She slid off her sister and off of the bed.

Sara looked upset, but Tegan chalked it up to sexual frustration and ignored the look. She grabbed her backpack again and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast before their bus came. She pulled open a cabinet and hurriedly observed the few contents inside. A shiny film of foil caught her eye, and she removed the pack of strawberry-flavored Pop Tarts from its cardboard box. Using her teeth, she ripped the thin packaging.

"Hey, Sar, do you want one of these?" Tegan offered, holding up one of the two pastries. 'I only want one."

"No, thanks," Sara spat. "I'll get my own food." She reached into the cabinet and pulled out the exact same flavor of Pop Tarts. Sara slammed the cabinet doors, the gentle clicking of the magnets contrasted with the slamming of the wood. Tegan rolled her eyes. Sara was such a cunt when she didn't get her way.

In fact, stubborn Sara stayed in that mood the entire day, never once lightening up and giving Tegan a break from her bitchiness. By the time they got home from school, Tegan was sick of her attitude.

"What's your issue?" she confronted her sister.

"Nothing. I don't have any issues," Sara stated, tossing her book bag onto the kitchen table rather roughly.

"Oh come on. Don't lie. I know your still upset because of this morning. But you can't be that horny." She'd chalked the aggression up to sexual frustration, increasing continuously throughout the day.

"That's what I thought about you last night, but apparently I was wrong, too…" Sara mumbled.

Tegan wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear, but she did and rolled her eyes. "So our vaginas haven't synchronized their sexual watches, it's not that big of a deal, Sara. Just go take care of yourself."

Sara scoffed. "Tegan, I am not going to 'take care of myself.' That's rude."

"How is that rude?"

They'd been walking the entire time, and at this point they were just outside of their bedrooms. "Because I'm your girlfriend. My job is to take care of your needs. It was rude that you thought I wasn't going to."

Tegan raised an eyebrow. "That's what you were hung up about? There's nothing wrong with masturbation. It's natural, Sar. Everyone does it."

"Well, I don't. It feels weird when I have you right across the hall to have sex with."

Sara turned to go to her room not happy with the conversation, but Tegan stopped her, grabbing hold of her arm much like Sara had done that morning. Tegan smiled seductively, an idea forming in her head. She pulled Sara away from the door to her room, and into the doorway of Tegan's identical room. Sara reluctantly let herself be dragged along, unable to say no to Tegan when she had that smile on her face. Tegan wasted no time in guiding her sister to the bed and laying her on it. Tegan hovered over her twin, and their lips connected.

Tegan's tongue brushed against her lips, and Sara found herself relaxing. She eagerly allowed Tegan inside her mouth. Together their tongues swirled, like an ice cream cone, except sweeter. Sara's hands automatically traveled to Tegan's sides, sliding beneath Tegan's thin t-shirt and gripping Tegan's hip bones. Her thumbs smoothed across the taut skin of her stomach, lightly circling around Tegan's belly button, making her jump. Tegan gave Sara a look, scolding her sister for tickling her, but Sara just giggled and captured Tegan's mouth again.

Her hands traveled further up, until she touched the soft material covering the heavenly mounds on Tegan's chest. She cupped the hanging, larger breasts above her, kneading them through the bra. She reached around, unhooking the bra and pulling the strapless material through the bottom of Tegan's shirt. She tossed the bra point blank to the floor. Sara ran her fingers over Tegan's exposed nipples, feeling them harden and seeing them protrude from Tegan's shirt. She was reminded that that shirt had to go too. She grabbed the hem and tugged it over Tegan's head where it was deposited in the same fashion as the bra. She licked the perimeter of a breast, giving her hands a break. But her fingers soon got antsy and twiddled with the button on Tegan's jeans.

Tegan stopped her, removing Sara's fingers from her pants and separating their bodies. Sara whimpered, staring up at her twin in confusion. Tegan got the same suggestive smile on her face and the moment was bittersweet for Sara. Tegan motioned for Sara to sit up. She did, and Tegan pushed her back against the headboard. "Stay," she commanded. Sara watched as Tegan scooted back to the other end of the bed and began unbuttoning her jeans, too aroused to disobey her sister's command.

Tegan's thumbs hooked in the waistband of her jeans, and she slowly began slipping them off her skin, purposefully teasing Sara. Sara hadn't realized she was holding her breath until Tegan removed her jeans from around her ankles, revealing the wet patch on her boxers and causing Sara to let out a small "oh." Tegan reached down to cup herself, testing how wet she was and giving her sister a show in the process. Her fingers came away damp and it brought both twins a sense of satisfaction.

Sara leaned forward to help Tegan get rid of her boxers, but Tegan fervently swatted her hand away. "No touching." She pushed Sara back against the headboard. "Stay. Don't move." Sara let out a small whimper of frustration, then leaned forward again. She was the top and Tegan was the sub, that's the way they always were. She thought she could touch if she wanted. But Tegan just hit her harder. "No!" She glared at Sara like she was a misbehaving student. Sara backed off, reluctant but curious as to what Tegan was up to.

Pleased, Tegan went back to work. She laid back again, spread her legs, and let her fingers dance across her thighs, producing goosebumps on the pale skin. Sara watched those fingers, so delicately doing their work. Tegan's thighs were so smooth, so soft, so feminine. The female body - especially that of her sister - entranced Sara like no other. She wanted so badly to lick that flesh, to touch it, but she resisted, equally as entranced by Tegan performing those carnal desires.

Tegan's fingers traced the sensitive crevice where her skin ended and her boxers began, running a trail back and forth. Sara watched in anticipation, squirming a bit at the tension between her legs. Tegan's first finger slipped beneath the fabric. The others slowly disappeared behind it and Sara could feel herself getting wetter. Tegan stroked her velvet soft folds, exaggerating the movements so Sara could see her fingers perform the motions through her underwear. Even the outside of her lips were wet, and it was hard for Tegan to resist plunging a finger into herself right then and there. But she knew she had to take off her boxers before she did that and allow Sara the full view. So she tugged at her boxers, pulling them down even more slowly than her pants, teasing herself with anticipation. The wet sides of the material left a sticky trail all the way down her legs. When she was finally naked, the air hit her legs, drying and cooling those wet paths almost immediately, leaving her skin feeling sticky.

Tegan tossed her underwear in Sara's direction. They landed in her lap, and she gratefully picked them up like a beggar who had been tossed a slice of bread. She brought the delicacy to her nose. Her nostrils filled with the tanginess of Tegan's sex, glistening, inflamed and bright pink in front of her. Her mouth watered at the overload of sight and smell. She wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her lip with her thumb.

Tegan was soaked. She tried to hold back a bit, to extend this as long as she could, but she honestly wasn't sure how well that would go. She slipped two fingers between her folds, running them up and down her slit, fingers collecting all of her juices. Her clit gave a kick and she lightly scissorred it to calm it down. Her hips bucked a bit and Sara's breath caught in her throat. Tegan's fingers trailed back down to her entrance and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. It felt so good. She opened them again to see Sara staring at her, eyes glazed over with lust. That look was enough to make Tegan slip the two fingers inside of herself.

With one hand Sara held Tegan's boxers to her face, smelling them and attempting to muffle her ragged breathing. With the other she gripped tightly onto her pant leg, knuckles going white. She watched in amazement as Tegan's fingers disappeared and returned from inside herself, the beginning of each pump allowing Sara a glimpse at the thick, sticky liquid covering Tegan's digits. Her own fingers ached to touch something. Anything. They twitched against her jean-clad thigh and Tegan noticed.

"Sar," she said between light moans. "Touch… yourself."

Sara broke. She couldn't take it any longer. She rushed to her feet and unfastened her belt with clumsy fingers. She pulled her pants and underwear down in one swift motion, kicking them off her ankles. As she climbed onto the bed, she unbuttoned her button up, letting the air cool the flush on her stomach and cleavage. Still resting against the headboard, she propped herself up on one elbow as much as she could so that she could still watch Tegan. When she opened her legs, a string of creamy cum connected her thighs, but quickly snapped and broke. She emulated Tegan, not hesitating to shove two fingers into herself. The speed of both twins increased at the sight of the other. Whenever one bucked, their legs brushed, sending jolts of pleasure straight to both of their centres.

Tegan was on the fast track before Sara joined, but once she saw her sister naked and fucking herself, she was a goner. It was only minutes before they both came, perfectly in sync. Their toes curled into each other's at the height of orgasm.

Panting, they both sat up. Tegan scooted herself in between Sara's legs. She wrapped her left arm around her sister's waist and inserted the fingers of her right hand into Sara's mouth, giving her a taste of her orgasm. Sara slipped her soiled digits between Tegan's pink lips. Their eyes never strayed from each other's as they moaned and cleaned every last drop of cum they could from each other's fingers. After extracting their fingers they wiped the saliva onto the shirt Sara was still half wearing. Tegan rested her head on the blue fabric over Sara's shoulder and lightly kissed the dilated veins in her neck.

"So do you still not want me to masturbate anymore?"


End file.
